change
by KiraSakura
Summary: all is not well in the land of sora, for things changed while he was away. like his favourite TV show, for example. and thus starts sora's and riku's quest to save the fairies. RikuSora . SelphieKairi . drabble .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney do.

**Warnings:** All is not well in the Land of Sora.

**Author's Notes:** … Shut up.

I fucking _loved _that show and I switch on Nick Jr and decide to watch it for the first time in _years_ and what do I find?!

THEY REPLACED THEM! You cannot replace the fairies! That is just sick! They'll never be the true Rhapsody and Harmony. Or Barnaby or Elf. I… I just… bleh!

Anyways, gots a new computer and soon I will finish everyone's gift fics. Yay! (IT'S SO SHINY)

-------------

Sora had a deep, dark secret. Not even Kairi knew, and she knew just about everything of her two best friends. In fact, perhaps the only person who really knew was Riku… and maybe Sora's mother. And Kumeko was the main reason why Sora refused to tell anyone about his little secret. She would laugh. She would laugh long and hard and often break out wheezing. And it had killed Sora on the inside because of his travels. He was never alone, with either Donald or Goofy or Leon with him. And, to be quite frank, it had driven him up the wall, across the ceiling and down the other side. But now he was home, and he could safely pursue his little secret in the comfort and utmost privacy of his own home.

Falling to the couch happily, Sora mentally noted that his little indent was still there, before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Sighing in contentment, he switched through the channels before coming to Nick Jr, and he wanted anxiously for the two minutes for his most favourite show in the whole wide world to begin.

-------------

Riku had been on his way to visit his little best friend/boyfriend, the two girls of the group accompanying him, Kairi and Selphie on either side of him for modesty's sake. Ever since coming back the two hadn't been able to stop touching each other, and while Riku was fully supportive of Kairi's newfound sexuality, because he was gay himself and currently courting her ex-crush, the amount of time both girls just spent kissing and doing 'whatever-else-they-did-and-oh-my-God-ew-Kairi-NAKED-my-mind!', as Sora put it, was just ridiculous.

As they approached Sora's home, Riku half-listening to their mindless gossip, a sudden, very high-pitched scream echoed out onto the street. Riku blinked, and instantly started to rifle through his endless void of Sora knowledge. He opened the 'Screams' file in his mind, and started to search through the binders, until he cam across the red one.

Oh.

Fuck.

File No. 11018.

Type: Scream of replaced actors for either Play School (1), Clifford the Big Red Dog, or The Fairies.

Riku swore under his breath, and suddenly he was bolting forward and into Sora's home, eyes wide. Kairi and Selphie blinked, before shrugging at each other and following their older friend.

What they found inside was both disturbing and utterly cute.

Sora was curled up in Riku's embrace, rocking back and forth, clutching the TV remote and openly sobbing. On the TV screen two thin girls were prancing about happily, both dressed as fairies and looking care-free and like a mass of fake boobs and nose jobs.

Selphie hissed and made a cross with her fingers at them.

Kairi, though, blinked when Sora started his inherent babble.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO THEM?! THEY AREN'T THE FAIRIES! RIKU, WHERE ARE THE ORGINAL FAIRIES?! THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT! THEY PROBABLY GOT MAIMED BY HEARTESS AND BECAME NOBODIES!"

Silence, and then Selphie started to snicker under her breath, stopping at the look of pure 'I'll-Keyblade-you'ness in Riku's glare.

Then Sora's eyes widened, and he declared, "We should go find their Nobodies and Heartless and save them and then they'll make me a elf and all will be well in the Land of Sora!"

Riku silently vowed to sue both the actors in three months time when he got back from scouring the worlds, looking for two non-existent actors who had decided to quit.

Sora silently vowed to become an elf and maybe make human-elf-hybrids with Riku.

Ah, yes. All would be good in the Land of Sora, very, very soon.

But it wasn't very good in the Land of Riku.

-------------------

1: Play School is a children's show aired in Australia on ABC kids. I am forced to watch it regularly because my baby cousin's have discovered The Look.

Damn The Look.


End file.
